femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavinia De Brills (Criminal Case)
'Lavinia De Brills '''was the villainess of "Going the Distance", case #41 of ''Criminal Case: Save the World, the 3rd season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date July 21, 2016). She was the head of her family's diamond company, De Brills Diamonds. Prior to the events of "Going the Distance", Lavinia was approached by the Bureau under the belief that terrorist group SOMBRA was targeting her and her diamond company. But in actuality, Lavinia was not only smuggling her own diamonds, she was also a member of SOMBRA and was also working with race car co-driver Nomena Leroy (whom her company sponsored) in her greedy scheme. Sometime prior to the events of the case, Nomena attempted to blackmail Lavinia into giving her her own race team, only for the evil Lavinia to instead kill Nomena by placing a rhinoceros viper in her toolbox, having filed its' fangs down so it would be able to inject more venom into Nomena. Lavinia's plot succeeded, as the viper bite and killed Nomena during Nomena's latest race, but her villainous secret was first hinted at when the player and Carmen Martinez discovered a text Lavinia sent to Nomena, threatening her to do as she asked of her. The evidence eventually exposed Lavinia for her crimes and she was brought in for interrogation. After initially claiming innocence, Lavinia confessed to being a SOMBRA diamond smuggler and Nomena's killer, revealing how her cohort had tried to blackmail her and how she'd been smuggling her own diamonds illegally for years. Lavinia then smugly refused to reveal where her latest diamond shipment was and later boasting in court that her lawyers would not allow her to be charged. Judge Nigel Adaku ultimately sentenced Lavinia to fifty years in prison. Later on, it was discovered by the player and Michelle Zuria that Lavinia knew the identity of the SOMBRA mole within the Bureau, and the two rushed back to the Bureau to interrogate the imprisoned villainess. But once they arrived, it was revealed by Carmen that Lavinia had been murdered in her jail cell, via a bullet to the head. It was later revealed that Lavinia's killer had been the Bureau mole, Angela Douglas, having hired Lavinia to join SOMBRA's diamond smuggling business and killed her to stop her from exposing her status as a SOMBRA agent. Quotes * "I killed that stupid little girl for having the gall to blackmail me. She threatened to talk if I didn't give her her own rally team! What tiny dreams these peasants harbor. (Carmen: "So you WERE smuggling diamonds for SOMBRA! How long has this been going on?") I've been smuggling my diamonds illegally for years. To avoid taxes, for extra profit, anything to keep me from total boredom. But then SOMBRA asked me to move a massive shipment for them!" (Lavinia revealing herself as a SOMBRA member and diamond smuggler, as well as her confession to Nomena Leroy's murder) Gallery Lavinia De Brills mugshot.jpg Lavinia De Brills arrest.png Lavinia De Brills corpse.png|Lavinia's corpse Category:2010s Category:Animal Weapon Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Killed By Ally Category:Murderer Category:Rich Category:Smuggler Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot